Back to the School
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 4 episode 1. After a fun time-hopping summer, Jules and Verne return to school.


**Author's Note: First, sorry for the lame title. Second, this episode story is the first episode for season four. In this one, Jules and Verne return to school with Jules going to tenth grade in the high school and Verne going to fifth in the elementary school. The format for this story is different than the other ones. When the boys get to school, first we see what's happening to Verne, then Jules, then Verne then Jules, then... well it goes on from that until the school day ends. Confusing? Well I'll try not to use this format again. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I may have the complete trilogy on DVD but I do not own the rights to it or the characters.**

Hill Valley, California

September 3, 1992

5:37 PM

"Oh man, it's the last day of summer," Verne Brown said as he stared up at the late afternoon sky. He was lying on the bright green grass looking up at the sky with his older brother. The sky was darkening a little and the last day of freedom and fun without the inconvenience of schooling.

"Einstein once stated that time can fly when you are doing enjoyable things," Jules Brown said and shifted on the grass. A mosquito landed on his shoulder and he swatted it. "And this summer was certainly enjoyable."

"Yeah, remember when we went to Ancient Egypt," Verne remembered and his brother smiled.

"And when we saw father as a child," Jules said.

"And when we earned all that money from the yard sale," Verne said.

"And when father and Marty occupied each other's bodies," Jules said and he and his brother laughed a little. Indeed they had had a good summer. The sky grew more dark but Jules and Verne weren't ready to go back inside yet.

"I'm not ready to go back to school yet," Verne suddenly said. "Maybe we should go back in time and relive the whole summer."

"That would be unintelligent brother," Jules said and hopped to his feet. Verne got up too, not really insulted. They headed for their tree fort but stopped when they heard their mother's voice.

"Jules, Verne, time for supper!" Clara called from the kitchen door. The boys turned and raced toward the house. Jules ended up getting to the door faster than Verne. The boys entered the kitchen to see their mother setting down a steaming hot pizza on the table. She had been buying this new organic type pizza that was new to the grocery store. Jules smiled when he saw that the pizza had pepperoni on it, which was his favorite. Their father, Doctor Emmett L. Brown, was sitting at the table furiously scribbling equations and notes in a composition book. Jules and Verne went over to the sink to wash their hands.

"Emmett please put that notebook down," Clara said as she pulled a device from out from a high cabinet. "The dinner table is no place for science."

"I was just practicing my trigonometry and long division," Doc began and set aside his notebook. "Have to keep the good old noodle sharp! Speaking of which, boys have you been practicing your mathematics also?"

"Of course father," Jules said as he and Verne took their seats at the dinner table. Verne gave his proud brother a stink eye. "And you brother?"

"I'm not so hot in math," Verne stated, which was the plain truth.

Clara came to the table holding a device in her hands. The device was a recent invention of Doc's that was created to perfectly slice pizza. Doc had made it after the old pizza cutter was not working out too well and had cut Clara's hand. The only bad thing about it was that it wasn't dishwasher safe.

Clara held the ELB pizza cutter on the hand grips and sliced the pizza like she had been doing it her whole life. The school teacher smiled at her work and sat down in her seat. Each member of the Brown family took a slice and Einstein the dog came into the kitchen. Contrary to what you might think, Einstein liked pizza and immediately began whimpering for a taste.

"Here Einstein," Verne whispered and slipped the dog a little cheesy piece of pepperoni under the table. The dog gobbled it and barked happily.

"So boys," Clara began, trying to make conversation. "Are you looking forward to beginning a new school year tomorrow?"

"Well I am glad to be allowed to skip to grade ten and into a more... sophisticated school environment," Jules said between bites of his slice of pizza.

"I don't want to go," Verne simply said with a mouth full of cheese. "I don't think I'll like fifth grade."

"Ah Verny, the fifth grade will be fun," Doc assured. The family finished their dinner and Doc and Clara told the boys to go up to bed. They had to get their rest for school tomorrow.

Hill Valley, California

September 4, 1992

7:15 AM

"Jules time to get up," Clara said as she entered her first son's bedroom. Jules, however, was already up, dressed, and loading his backpack with new school supplies. Clara saw that her son hadn't combed his hair and his hands were shaking a little.

"Morning mother," Jules said and managed a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked.

Jules didn't answer and just sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. At this moment he looked exactly like a nervous Doc. Jules saw his mother sit down next to him and pick up a hairbrush. She began brushing his bed head and Jules felt a little comforted.

"I know you're nervous about going to the high school," Clara said as she brushed out a tangle. "But the teachers there are aware of your IQ level and are nice. It's too bad Marty isn't there to show you around."

"Marty is out with his parents scouting for colleges," Jules said and winced as the hairbrush scraped his ear. "Thank you mother for assuring me."

"Any time sweetheart," Clara said and hugged Jules tightly. "I can't believe my first baby is going to high school."

"Mother! I am not an infant!" Jules protested and wiggled out of her grasp.

"Yes not anymore," Clara said, got up, and left the room. Jules waited a few seconds before proceeding to follow her down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Doc was trying to get Verne up and ready for school.

"Come on Verne! Time to greet the day!" Doc called cheerfully as he came into the room. The room was a mess of toys, school supplies, and dirty socks and Doc had to watch where he stepped in case there were anything sharp. Verne was in the bed and just rolled over when he heard his father's voice.

"Up and at 'em," Doc said as he shook Verne a little. The ten-year-old opened his eyes and looked at his father. "First day of school." Verne let out a loud groan and pulled the covers over his head.

"If you love me don't make me go!" Verne yelled through the covers, which caused Doc to chuckle a little.

"On the contrary," Doc began as his son shifted under the covers. "I love you very much and that's why you go to school, because I want you to get a good education. Now get up, you're about to embark to grade five."

Verne groaned again from under the covers.

"The fifth grade isn't something to dread Verny," Doc stated and carefully removed the covers from Verne. The boy had slept in his coon skin cap and the tail fell on his face. "It is something to be quite eager about. Going into a new school grade is like going on an adventure. You get to learn new things, make new friends or catch up with the old, and get to refresh your mind."

"I guess," Verne said and crossed his arms.

"Think of it like this- you're one more year closer to concluding your school years," Doc said and Verne smiled. The boy tried to conceal the smile but his father saw anyway. "Get dressed and come down for breakfast."

After he changed, Verne met Jules coming down the stairs and they both sat next to each other at the dinner table. Clara had made bacon and eggs for everyone and the aroma of old timely breakfast hung in the air. Despite their nervousness, both boys scarfed down their food and washed their plates in the sink. Then, Jules grabbed his blue backpack and Verne grabbed his red backpack and they set out with their parents for the van.

As they backed out of the driveway, Einstein barked a goodbye from his dog house. Verne shouted good bye to the beloved dog and the Brown family disappeared down the street and toward the elementary school.

Hill Valley, California

September 4, 1992

8:02 AM

The van pulled up in front of the Hill Valley Elementary School and Clara and Verne got out. A bunch of kids were in the front running around in the yard and darting off to the playground on the side. Verne stood there and turned to his brother and father. Jules hopped down from the van after a beat and faced his younger brother.

"Best of luck brother," Jules said and stuck out his hand.

"Whatever," Verne said and shook his brother's hand. Jules got back in the van and Verne turned to the school yard and started heading for the playground.

The playground was a mess with kids from grades K-7. Every kid stayed with their groups at certain places in the playground. Eighth graders chilled by the jungle gym, third graders played tag in the field, kindergarteners held a game of duck, duck, goose on the ground, and fourth graders hanged out on the swings. Verne looked at the new fourth graders and remembered the times when he used to occupy those swings with his friends. Where were his friends anyway?

Verne glanced around for any sight of Josh, John, Max, or any one else he hung out with. He spotted them laughing at something at the monkey bars and started toward them. Suddenly, a foot came into the picture and Verne lost his balance and fell on his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and Verne angrily rolled over to see who tripped him.

"Have a nice tirp, see you next winter!" Biff jr. hollered and let out an obnoxious laugh. His gang of pals stood behind him and, of course, went along with everything he said and did.

"It's 'see you next fall' skunk head," Verne said as he got up off the ground.

"So what?" the bully said. "Hey, I heard that you're the last crazy Brown in this school? What happened to Jules, huh? Did your dad blow him up with an experiment?"

"Shut up," Verne said and then remembered something. "How come you're here? Didn't you flunk out of summer school?"

Biff Jr.'s face turned red and he stepped forward and swiped Verne's coon skin cap off his head. Verne charged at him and tried to grab his hat but Biff Jr. just raised it higher. Biff Jr. then tossed it to one of his goons and formed a game of keep away from Verne. The bully ignored Verne's shouts of "give it back" and "you skunk head!" until the bell was heard.

"Here butthead," Biff Jr. said and tossed the coon skin cap in Verne's face. "I bet you wish your brainiac brother was here to protect you."

The bully laughed and left with his goons to the school building. Verne shook his cap free of dirt and put it back on his head. All the kids were already into the school and Verne was the last one to enter.

_I wish Biff jr. would get struck by lightning. _Verne thought as he entered his classroom.

Jules was being driven to Hill Valley High School and was trying to suppress his growing anxiety. The eleven-year-old genius looked out the window as they passed town square and was silent until his father parked at the high school.

"Here we are," Doc said and stopped the van.

Jules looked out the window at the high school. It was like a jungle! Different cliches and groups of people were scattered about the front yard and reminded Jules of the different animal groups he saw on the education channel. One group of people were horsing around like a bunch of monkeys and another group of punk kids looked like panthers ready to pounce. Jules observed all this and wished he had some sort of field guide to it all.

"I'm a little apprehensive about this," Jules said and gripped his backpack tighter.

"I was too on my first day, but don't worry." Doc said. "If there are any problems then just go to one of your teachers."

Jules nodded and got out of the van, waved goodbye to his father, and turned toward his new school. He looked at it long and hard, like he would a difficult equation. The high school stood there like it was looking back at him, as if challenging Jules to enter. The kid genius took a deep breath and stepped forward onto the campus.

As Jules roamed around he noticed a couple things about the the outdoors of the high school. For one thing, there was no playground. Although he had always been "above" playgrounds, Jules looked at the bare grass and felt himself wishing for one to be there.

He walked around a little more and, as he did, he observed the students a little more closely. All the other students were... well, grown up. It made Jules feel like a shrimp. Jules was about to go sit down at a bench when he spotted someone familiar.

_Is that Franny Philips? _Jules thought.

Franny Philips was a girl Jules had been in the same class with last year. They weren't friends but he had sat next to her. Jules had found her pretty and often had been too shy to talk to her. Now, however, he was so happy to see a familiar face that he rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Um, can I help you?" the girl said as she whipped around. Jules realized then and there that it wasn't Franny. It was just some teenage girl whom happened to look alot like Franny from behind.

"I-I'm sorry I...thought you were another personage," Jules stammered and watched the girl burst out laughing with her friends. Jules felt his face grow hot and knew he was blushing. The girl finally stopped laughing and looked at Jules again.

"You're a cutie pie," she said and ruffled Jules' hair. She probably meant for the gesture to be friendly but it madeJules feel like a baby.

The bell rang for home room to start and all the students started cramming into the school in a somewhat loud and disorganized manner. Jules wedged his way through the tall people and tried not to get slammed into another person.

_I wonder how Verne is adapting to fifth grade. _Jules thought as he made his way inside. _I do hope he is all right. _

Once all the students and Jules were inside, the doors to the high school shut.

"Oaky doky class my name is Miss Stine," Miss Stine said as she wrote her name in large, neat print on the chalk board. "Welcome to the fifth grade kiddies."

_Oh boy. _Verne thought and rolled his eyes. _Why did I have to get a code A teacher? _

Last year Jules and Verne had sat in their tree fort after school and totally broke different kinds of teachers into three basic groups. Code A meant the teacher was way too friendly and wanted the students to like them. Code B meant that the teacher was a boring monotonous type whom was heavy on the homework. Code C was the worst because it meant the teacher was a mean person whom called on kids who didn't know the answer to an asked question. Luckily, there weren't any Code C teachers in the elementary school but Code A teachers were twice as annoying.

Verne looked back up at his new teacher and observed her. She kind of looked like an alligator. Miss Stine had pointy teeth when she smiled, a long nose that could probably poke your eye out if you stood too close, and her skin was peeling from a sunburn which made her look scaly. Verne started to doodle an alligator dressed in the clothes of Miss Stine and even added a speech bubble that said: "Welcome to the fifth grade kiddies."

The ten-year-old was so wrapped up in his drawing that he didn't notice Miss Stine walking down his desk row. The teacher saw the boy doodling and took the piece of paper away. She looked at it and then at Verne.

"It isn't time for art yet," Miss Stine said and stuffed the paper into her pocket. The other kids started snickering but settled down.

_Well at least she has a sense of humor. _Verne thought.

"Furthermore," the teacher began as she made her way to the head of the class. "This year each of you will be assigned important historical figures in American history and will create a presentation on them." At this the class groaned. "Come now kiddies, this will be quite fun. You begin work on your presentations next week and you will be graded."

The class groaned again, including Verne. Why must the teachers always give them lots of work so soon? Verne then listened to Miss Stine as she passed out paper and asked them to make name plates.

Verne got out his pencil box where he kept all his crayons and markers. He had always been good at drawing and decided to totally trick-out his nameplate.

Jules was sitting in homeroom which turned out to be a short class where they took attendance and said the pledge of allegiance. The history teacher doubled as Jules' homeroom teacher and, after taking attention, she turned to her class of students and smiled slightly.

"Well another year is here boys and girls," the history teacher said as she stood in front of the blackboard. "I trust you all had a wonderful vacation and the history book I assigned you all last year. In fact, can anyone give me a short summary of the Punic Wars?"

Jules' hand was, of course, the only one to shoot up.

"Yes you in the second row," the history teacher said and the whole class turned or craned their necks to see who it was. Most of them looked shocked that an eleven-year-old kid was among them. It was tenth grade after all.

"The Punic Wars were three battles between Rome and Carthage," Jules stated with a glimmer of achieved knowledge in his eyes. "The first Punic war was over the control of the Mediterranean Sea. The second Punic War involved Hannibal leading Carthage into Italy and winning several key battles but Roman manpower eventually wore Hannibal and his army down. The third and final Punic War ended with Rome defeating Carthage. The victory also brought Africa and Spain under Roman Control."

Jules then sat back quietly as the students gaped at him. They must have _finally _realized that he was here because he was a genius. The teacher looked very pleased and clapped her hands proudly.

"Well done!" the history teacher said and then looked at the portfolio she had been holding. "Ah Jules Brown, I was hoping you would be in my homeroom class. Yes, yes, it says here you are have been skipped several grades so you can be challenged."

Jules smiled beside himself and didn't yet notice the glared other students were giving him. The bell ran, which startled the history teacher a bit and everyone filed out for first class. Jules headed out the door too and had quite a difficult time trying to get through the crowd.

The hallway was bustling with students chatting noisily but all turned eerily silent when Jules entered the hallway. The eleven-year-old glanced around and saw everyone staring at him and whispering to one another. Jules decided to ignore their behavior so he straightened his back, set his gaze strictly in front of him, and started walking to his assigned locker. He tried to ignore all the eyes and whispers but as Jules walked he couldn't help but overhear some snippets of conversations.

"That's one of Doctor Brown's kids."

"Mrs. Abraham said he's some sort of super genius."

"I bet he's as crazy as his dad."

Jules felt himself cringe in anger at the last one but calmed himself. His locker was just ahead of him and he proceeded to twist the combo lock. He got the locker open on the first try and went to grab his science textbook but suddenly his locker door was slammed shut. Jules jumped a little back, realizing his hand could have been crushed. He looked around him for the culprit and saw two fifteen-year-old boys standing next to him.

"I hear you're the new kid in school,"one of the boys said. His eyes were almost as dark as his jet black hair and he had a red and white t-shirt on that made him look like a candy cane. Jules thought that maybe this kid could be a potential friend.

"Correct, my name is Ju-" Jules began but the kid interrupted.

"I know your name," the boys said and leaned in closer toward Jules' face, his face close to menacing. "Just so you know, there isn't enough room here for two genuises."

"Just so _you _know, I am not threatened by you," Jules said, opened his locker (again on the first try), grabbed his science textbook, and left swiftly.

Verne was working on a worksheet Miss Stine had handed out. It was this little personality test she wanted everyone to complete. Verne filled in his favorite color, food, holiday, and movie in no time and looked at the final question:

WHAT ANNOYS YOU THE MOST?

MY BROTHER JULES." Verne wrote in neat print. He stared at his big brother's name and couldn't help thinking about the guy. It may have been embarrassing to admit, but Verne was actually missing his older brother. It wasn't fair that Jules was shipped to the high school early and Verne was all alone in the elementary school.

_I wish Jules was here. _Verne thought privately. He focused back on his assignment and erased Jules' name off of it. Then something wet hit Verne in the ear and Verne picked out a little spitball. Gross! The ten-year-old turned to the right and saw Biff jr. snickering at him with a spitball straw in his hand. Verne stuck his tongue out at the bully and turned back to the question "What annoys you the most?"

BIFF JR. Verne put down.

The bell than rang signaling that the school day was over. The fifth grade students cheered and mobbed the cubbies so they could get their stuff. Verne pushed through them to his cubby which was located on the bottom. He pulled out his backpack and stuffed his notebook, textbook, and pencil case inside. Miss Stine was so kind as to just give them a reading assignment for homework. Verne zipped up his backpack and stood up.

SLAP!

Verne yelped and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to see Biff Jr. laughing hysterically. The bully had slapped the back of Verne's head and apparently thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Kock it off!" Verne snapped.

"Sure buddy," Biff Jr. said and slapped Verne's head again. This time Verne's coon skin cap flew off his head and landed on the floor. Verne turned to the bully and felt so angry he just pounced on him. The two rolled and rolled pinching and hitting each other. Other fifth graders around them started yelling and the teacher came right over. She pulled Verne off of Biff Jr. and had them take two steps from each other.

"Now Verne I will not allow this type of behavior in my classroom," Miss Stine said. "Apologize to Biff Jr."

"What! Now way!" Verne said and crossed his arms. He was NOT going to apologize to Biff jr. and he didn't care what the teacher thought of him for not doing it. Verne put on his backpack, picked his hat off the floor, and ran out of the classroom. He darted down the halls of the elementary school and out onto the playground. There he stopped to catch his breath and decided to wait here until his father showed up.

Verne sat down on the teeter-totter and looked all around the playground. He was the only kid there. He looked around the playground as if he had never been there before. The swings, the merry go round, the slides, and the monkey bars. Verne kept looking at the monkey bars and remembered something from last year.

Him and Jules had tried to hang upside down for a whole ten minutes. It had been a gravity experiment of Jules and Verne had been included in it. They had only hung upside down for three minutes before Jules shouted that the gravity was too strong and fell off. Verne had fallen off three seconds later and landed on top of Jules. They laughed hard at the result of the experiment.

The honk of a car's horn awoke Verne from the memory and he saw that his father had arrived. The ten-year-old got up and ran toward the van. He saw his mother entering the van and and he jumped into the back.

"Golly what a day!" Clara said. "My class was sort of rambunctious and it took all that I had to control them."

"How was your day Verne?" Doc asked.

"Ugh," Verne groaned and sank lower into his seat. Doc drove all the way to Hill Valley High School to pick up Jules. The minute the van parked the eleven-year-old practically pushed people out of his way to get to the familiar van.

"What's the rush Jules?" Doc asked as he watched his oldest son jump into the back and breath a relieved sigh.

"Just want to proceed home," Jules said and put his seat belt on. He looked at Verne and they both shared a look. The Brown family drove home in silence.

Hill Valley, California

September 4, 1992

5:38 PM

Jules and Verne were painfully silent throughout the afternoon and even at the dinner table. They were having tuna fish sandwiches because Doc had burnt the roast Clara had prepared the other night. Speaking of Doc and Clara, they had noticed the quietness of their children.

"So Jules care to give us a better synopsis of your first day at high school?" Doc asked, trying to break the ice.

"I HATED IT!" Jules suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. His cheeks turned red and he seemed to not believe he said that. Jules had _never _shouted like that in his whole life and he felt a little embarrassed by it. Doc and Clara were looking at him with surprised looks on their faces. "I mean I was not fond of it at all."

"Really? I thought you would like being challenged there," Doc said with growing concern.

"I did but..." Jules began carefully but decided to just get everything off his chest. "The students were too grown up, I kept embarrassing myself, I was threatened by another young genius, and I really missed-"

"Your brother," Doc finished and Jules nodded. The scientist looked at his wife and they stared at each other for awhile. Jules and Verne watched in silence and knew they're parents were somehow conversing without words.

"Verne sweetheart," Clara asked and looked at her second born. "Did you miss your brother?"

"Well," Verne started and looked at his older brother. Jules was wearing an expression of curiosity and hopefulness on his face. "Yeah I did."

"Boys why don't you finish your dinner in the play loft," Doc said and the boys gathered their plates. "Your mother and I need to talk."

Jules and Verne had eaten their meals and were now playing a hologram board game Jules had invented. Their parents had been talking for a whole hour and both boys knew it had something to do with the two of them.

"Dice roll six," Jules said and pressed a button to move his character six squares ahead. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Doc and Clara entered. The two were smiling and looked like they were about to reveal a surprise.

"Boys we may have resolved this issue," Doc said. "After you went to the playloft, your mother phoned the school office and arranged something for Jules." Doc turned to his oldest son and then signaled for his wife to finish his sentence.

"We arranged for you, Jules, to be transferred back to the elementary school for seventh grade," Clara said. The boys got huge smiles on their faces and high fived.

"The teacher is going to give you tenth grade schoolwork," Doc said to Jules. "I'm happy to see you boys still need one another but you two realize that one day you will be separated."

"We know," Verne said and put an arm around his older brother's shoulder. "But not this year."

END


End file.
